1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for reducing a peak to average power ratio (PAPR) by securing diversity an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) symbol.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) communication scheme may efficiently use frequency resources, as compared to a single carrier scheme, and may easily remove intersymbol interference in a frequency selective multipath fading channel, such that the OFDM communication scheme may be used in many communications standards.
However, in the OFDM communication scheme, the possibility of the occasional generation of a high peak power due to an irregular interference phenomenon between several sub-carriers exists. This high peak power may be represented by a peak to average power ratio (PAPR). Here, the PAPR indicates a ratio of a peak power to an average power of an OFDM symbol. A high PAPR allows a power amplifier of a transmitter to be out of a dynamic range, which may distort both an in-band signal and an out-of-band signal. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the PAPR.